Chibi Germany Time
by Anime-Jazumin
Summary: Germany cant get a break when England truns him into his Chibi self but he still got a lot of work to do and Bing Chibi wont stop him form going to the world meeting but being... HREGermanyxItaly
1. Chapter 1

Germany can't believe his luck really! Of all the things England could have done with his magic he had to turn Germany into a Chibi and today the world meeting starts! Germany growls in his not German voice. It's not that being a Chibi that he's pissed about its more of because his turned back into his child self that Germany found out that for some reason he' not really German but Roman and he is having a hard time not trying to find his brother and yell at him for being a big fat lair and how he is so dead but Germany has a meeting to go to being Chibi won't stop him and it doesn't help that its in Rome Because the meeting is at the Italy brothers house he just hope no one well try anything else on he when he gets there.

England can't believe America tricked him in to turning Germany into a Chibi not that he didn't want to its just that everyone's waiting on Germany to get here even Prussia here waiting for his brother and England made sure to bring a camera with him so he'll take a picture of Chibi Germany before he tries to kill him. England see's someone open the door and walk in and to be clear who he saw walk in shocked everyone and scared France to no end because right there in the Flash was the Holy Roman Empire with is bright blue eyes and blond hair that's in his face wearing a cute new Italian fashion of clouse that just came out for kids and he was holding a big brown backpack in his tiny hands looking at everyone.

Germany just walk throw the door to see everyone looking at him in shock all but France who seems to be scared of him in is Chibiness Germany sighed and said in his Roman voice "stop staring at me so The big scary Germany is a little Chibi because England used is magic on him it's not the first time people so stop its time for the meeting" after he said that Prussia's mouth dropped well England snapped out of it and yelled "What the Blood hell sure I turned Germany into a Chibi form but there's no way your Germany" Germany Turned to England and yelled back as he pulled his hair back to make himself look more like himself and pointing at Prussia "I am Germany! And don't think that I don't know that my voice sounds roman Dam it I'm Germany country of the Germans that's what brother told me all those years ago and if you don't believe me ask Brother himself but after the meeting Ja?" England looked at The Chibi now and he did look more like Germany with his hair pulled out of his face then it hit him! No one really did meet Germany until his Brother Prussia showed him off at a meeting many years after Germany was formed so no one saw Germany as a Chibi because by the time they meet him he was full grown looking man.

Italy was watching the door when in open to a person he never thought he'll see again the holy Rome and when Holy Rome spoke he still sounded the same but Italy like everyone else heard him say he was Germany and he didn't know what he was going on but all he want to do was hug him and never let go but before he could get up to do it Prussia jumped up on the table and ran to Holy Rome yelling " WEST" all happily picking him up in a hug!

Germany was picked up by Prussia as he hugged him to death going "Kesesese West your all cute and small again if Veti was here he would hug you and never let you go in the hole world" And Germany yelled back "LET GO OF ME BROTHER! I MAY BE CHIBI RIGHT NOW BUT ENGLAND IS SO GOING TO CHANGE ME BACK NOW RELISE ME YOU UNAWESOME BROTHER EAST!" Prussia didn't let go but he did to squashing Germany and Prussia turned to England and said "Ok I may be happy right now that baby brother is baby brother but this is bad because his Rome again its along story I was hoping to tell west when his memory's started to come back well all of them really because his memories have been coming back slowly since Italy's back in his life eh" Everyone looks lost and Germany yells "OK THEY GET IT I HAVE NO MEMERYS OF MY TIME AS A CHIBI AND YOUR GOING TO TELL ME EVERYTHING AFTER THE MEETING!" Germany take a deep breath and says "and just because I have strange dreams of a field of flowers with a small Italy in a green dress some time's with embarrassing things happening like him giving me his pink panties and a push broom and both us saying I love you since the 900 and always and the kiss means NOTHING well not really it means a lot but still Brother stop smiling like that your scaring me now" Prussia just smile at Germany going "Kesesese" well Italy grabs Germany out t of Prussia hands hugging Germany like no tomorrow and then kisses Chibi Germany on the lips in front of everyone!

Hungary get a nose bleed, England just stands there, japans videotaping it! Russia going Da, America mouth dropped and Spain's holding an angry Romano who's trying to kill a Chibi Germany well France still scared to death smiles happily at the two.


	2. News Update

**I have made up my mind and I will make another Chibi Germany Time story just for the fun off it but It wont be up intill my school classes start again like some of my other storys aka Germanys Childhood and can't sleep that is all!**


	3. Note

Chibi gwermany Time to has being posted


End file.
